fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Milestones
Super Mario Milestones, known in Japan as スーパーマリオマイルストーン (Sūpā mario Mairusutōn, meaning Super Mario Milestone) is a launch title released for the Xbox Syndicate console. It is the first 3D Mario game for a non-Nintendo console, the seventh 3D Mario game to not be a remake and the eighth 3D Mario game overall. Super Mario Milestones features levels from previous 3D entries in the Mario series, in a similar vein to Sonic Generations and Sonic Mania, though the game also features levels from other 3D platformers outside the Mario series. Plot Princess Peach writes a very special letter to Mario, which reads: ”Dear Mario... I am so proud to have soneone very special looking out for me! It‘s been a very long time since the first day you rescued me, and I found a way to celebrate the occasion! Won’t you please come to the castle? I’ve baked a cake for you!” Yours truly, Peach.” Mario arrives at the castle on time, but realizes he forgot to bring his hat. Not wanting Peach to wait any longer, he decides to go in the castle without his hat. However, he is greeted with an ominous reply from Bowser’s minions, the Koopalings: ”This castle now belongs to us, the Koopalings! There’s no way you can stop Lord Bowser this time! He has the power of the Milestone Fairies! Now am-scray!” Mario explores the hallways of Peach’s castle and discovers 3 paintings in a large room. When he enters in one of them, he rescues s mysterious colorful butterfly, which tells him: ”Mario! Thanks for saving me! I am a Milestone Fairy. Bowser has taken control of the Memory Paintings, and is using my brothers and sisters to re-write history to make himself the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom! '' ''This is very terrible! He’s ruining everyone’s memories of you, and with the Milestone Continuum out of balance, the entire universe will be destroyed! Please help us, Mario! You’re our only hope!” Mario then sets out to save the other Milestone Fairies and defeat the Koopalings. Along the way, Mario discovers that Bowser's plan has more serious consequences than he realized, as the Milestone Continuum shifting out of balance is not only affecting his world, but other worlds as well (Spiral Mountain and Bikini Bottom). After Mario frees the right amount of Milestone Fairies, the King Milestone Fairy appears and creates a rainbow bridge to Bowser’s alternate reality. Mario sees that his reality is crumbling apart at the seams, and the King Milestone Fairy tells Mario that Bowser is using the Queen Milestone Fairy for the final phase of his master plan. Without wasting another minute, Mario crosses the bridge and discovers that Bowser has created a fantasy world where he is the hero and Mario is the villain. After clearing his way through a bizzaro version of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario finallly meets up with Bowser, who is proudly wearing the Queen Milestone Fairy as part of his outfit. Mario defeats Almighty King Bowser, and the Queen Milestone Fairy is freed, but Bowser’s fantasy starts to fall apart. Fortunately, with the Queen Milestone Fairy's help, Mario and Bowser escape back to their homeworld. Bowser is extemely remorseful for his actions and vows to spend the rest of his life taking responsibility for and fixing the damage he and his minions have caused. However, Mario understands that Bowser just wanted to be respected, and so, with the King and Queen's permission, he has the Milestone Fairies create Bowser's Perfect World that he can visit at any time. Mario uses the a rainbow bridge to Bowser’s alternate reality. Mario finds that Bowser has created a fantasy world where he is the hero and Mario is the villain. Bowser is seen wearing the Queen Milestone Fairy as part of his outfit. After Mario defeats Bowser, the Queen Milestone Fairy is freed, but Bowser’s fantasy starts to fall apart. Mario and Bowser then escape. Gameplay Super Mario Milestones is a 3D platformer in which the player controls Mario through numerous three-dimensional levels to collect Milestone Fairies, which are butterfly-shaped creatures representing hallmarks of Mario‘s long hisotry. To earn a Milestone Fairy, players must meet certain objectives such as beating a boss, collecting 8 red coins, racing an NPC, etc. Super Mario Milestones differs significantly from its predecessors. Players start the game controlling a hat-less Mario, who has no abilities in his moveset apart from jumping, crouching, ground-pounding and back-flipping. Fortunately, once Mario meets up with F.L.U.D.D., Cappy and Luma, he will be able to Star-Spin like in Super Mario Galaxy, use Capture on enemies like in Super Mario Odyssey and shoot water/hover like in Super Mario Sunshine. Unlike in the aforementioned games, however, players are able to utilize all 3 abilities simultaneously. Hub Worlds Peach’s Castle Peach’s Castle returns as the first hub world for Super Mario Milestones. The layout of the castle itself is largely identical to its Super Mario 64 DS counterpart. Painting Rooms are the most common type of room in the castle. Each Painting Room contains at least one Memory Painting, though some rooms contains more, depending on the size of the room itself. Just like in Super Mario 64 DS, there are doors symbolizing the character's signature color and/or the first letter of their name. To use them, the player must go through the door, and the corresponding character will come out of the door. There are four doors in total. The Rec Room returns and works almost the same as it did before, with the only difference being that there are now playable demos of past Mario titles instead of original mini-games. Once keys are gained, they can open the shelves to unlock each of the demos. Similar to Masterpieces from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, these demos will time out after a few minutes. The playable demos are as follows: * Super Mario Bros. * Mario’s Tennis * Mario Clash * Virtual Boy Wario Land Toad reprises his role of standing in front of the sleves. Spiral Mountain On the second floor of Peach‘s Castle is a large room with a mirror which runs through the center of the room. If Mario uses Capture on a Boo and becomes Boo Mario, he can turn invisible and go through the mirror. The door on the other side leads to Spiral Mountain, the second hub world in the game. According to Bottles, whom Mario meets up with upon exiting Banjo's house, the corruption of the Milestone Continuum has resulted in other realities merging with one another, allowing Bowser and his Koopalings to erase even more memories. Bowser's Perfect World Mario eventually uses the Milestone Fairies to create a rainbow bridge to Bowser's Perfect World, a fantasy world where Bowser is the hero and Mario is the villain. This hub world features a bizzaro version of Peach's Castle, and Memory Lane The final hub world is accessed after Downloable Content New Sonic Mario Bros. New Sonic Mario Bros. is the second DLC expansion pack for Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch Em All!. Unlike the first DLC pack, there are two versions of New Sonic Mario Bros; one with NintenGo compatbility and the other with Alive compatibility. Like Super Mario Captains, the New Sonic Mario Bros. pack adds new features to the base game. This adventure whisks Mario and co. to lands Beyond the Mushroom Kingdom; in this case, the adventure takes place on Planet Wisp. As a result, Mario’s staple Power Ups such as the Super Mushroom and Fire Flower are absent and are replaced with Wisps, which work the same as the Power-Ups back on Mario’s planet in that they increase Mario’s height and allow him to take additional hits. However, the attacks that each Wisp grants Mario are no longer limited to the run button, as they alter Mario’s additional moves like the ground pound (Grey Wisp) and the backwards somersault (Red Wisp). Similarly to Sonic Mania, the game is comprised primarily of levels and missions from previous 3D Mario games but also features new levels. Rings, a common item featured in the Sonic series, appear in levels alongside coins. Unlike in the Sonic games, they do not act as a "life bar" for the characters and simply act as an alternate form of currency. However, what makes rings stand out from coins is that a giant ring will appear next to the flagpole after collecting 50 of them. Entering the giant ring brings the player's character to the Special Stage, another feature borrowed from the Sonic series. The goal of the Special Stage is to collect enough rings before time runs out, and doing so sucessfully rewards the player with one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Several new Power-Ups such as the Super Bell and Cloud Flower appear. Trivia * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally conceived this game over at Video Game Fanon Wiki and Fantendo Wiki. * The artwork of Mario on the North American box art is an edited artwork from Super Mario Odyssey. * This is the first main series Mario game to feature characters and levels that originate from outside the Mario universe. * Super Mario Milestones contains a total of 32 courses (which, by coincidence, is the same number of courses that Super Mario 64 was planned to have). Gallery Promotional Artwork Category:Games